


三月

by zavynthrius



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavynthrius/pseuds/zavynthrius





	1. art 美术

People who say Jackson has a big ego are wrong, but then he finds himself in weird situations where it might _look_ like they’re right. For instance, the one he’s currently in. He’s staring unfocused at a pot plant in the corner of this high end coffee shop, and he’s not allowed to look anywhere else for three minutes because this artist who he met on the street about half an hour ago is paying him. In Jackson’s defence, no one has ever been so moved by his appearance that they have paid to draw him. 

He flicks a glance at the artist. His name is Bambam, he recalls, and he sits hunched over a sketchbook. He glances up to meet Jackson’s gaze, and sticks his tongue out. He signals Jackson over by tapping the table. Jackson takes his lukewarm tea with him to Bambam’s table, sitting and waiting for his extra directions. “God, this lighting’s shit,” he mutters to himself. He’s scrutinising his page, flipping back and forth to check for something. He has a slow, easy-going aura to him. His fashion sense is- _what’s_ _the_ _word_ _Jinyoung uses?_  Bohemian. Beiges and browns. Wooden bracelets and rosary beads around his neck. It suits his olive skin tone.

“I think it’s enough for today,” he says suddenly, and Jackson can literally feel them both realise Jackson was staring. He opens his mouth, blanks, and closes it. “Would you... wanna do this again?” Bambam asks. Jackson just nods.


	2. lost and found 失而复得

Jackson thought he was going to ace today’s exam. He found a little metal rooster charm in the dirt and took it as a good luck sign. Then he found out he had a hole in the bottom of his bag, and his pencil case was gone. The pencil case with his _good luck pencil._ He goes looking for it everywhere, but the bell rings before he can find it. 

He’s late to the class, so he’a stuck at the back of the line. There’s a boy already there. He has his head bowed and his arms crossed around his chest. He’s the quiet kid from the other class. It’s a shame, Jackson thinks. He always seems like he wants to say something, but no one pays him any attention.   
“Hey do you have a...” Jackson drifts off as the boy lifts his head, silent tears sliding down his face. “What happened?” he asks. 

“My- my good luck charm,” he chokes in between sobs, “My sister gave it to me... it fell out of my p-pocket.” Jackson feels a pang of sadness. He could have lent him _his lucky pencil._ But he lost his luck too.   
“What does it look like? Maybe someone has seen it,” Jackson says. The boy sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.   
“Um, it’s like a... a silver rooster.”  
The pin in Jackson’s pocket weighs a hundred tonnes. He fishes it out.   
“Like this?” he shows him. 

He gasps, eyes twinkling with tears.   
“You found it!” he takes it, hugging it close to his chest. “Thank you,” he says, bursting into tears again.   
“Are you okay?” Jackson asks, holding the boys shoulder in comfort.   
“Sorry, yeah,” he says, wiping his tears away, and returns the charm to his pocket. “What did you ask me before?”  
“Huh? Oh, I wanted to know if you could lend me a pencil? I kind of... lost my pencil case,” Jackson says.   
“Oh. What does it look like?”

Jackson swallows down a lump forming in his throat. He didn’t think he was going to get emotional over it, but seeing the boy reunited with his charm just makes Jackson want to kick something. Why can’t _he_ have that kind of luck?  
“It’s um. Black, and it’s got red zippers, and it’s got my name on it- oh, my name’s Jackson by the way. What’s yours?”  
“Mark,” the boy gives him a wobbly smile, “and I have your pencil case.”


End file.
